


Are you drunk?

by Melime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a bit of a problem making his intentions clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you drunk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screamingarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Você está bêbado?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323072) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: Sam/Steve #4 “I’m flirting with you.” & #5 “Are you drunk?”, sent by the lovely screamingarrows.
> 
> This is my first Sam/Steve, a bit short, a bit silly, but was fun to do.

Steve drank his whisky in one sip; maybe if he concentrated hard enough he could get some liquid courage via placebo effect. Sometimes he wished he could still get drunk, it would make things like this easier, or at least make him feel less self-conscious when people thought he wasn’t serious. He decided to stop stalling and went looking for Sam. Like himself, Sam had had the idea to scape Stark’s party and was hanging alone by the balcony.

“Hey,” greeted Sam with that smile that could light up a room.

“Hey, thought I would find you around here,” he said with a matching smile.

“So you were looking for me? What happened? The party’s not exciting enough for you?”

“Maybe you are just more exciting.”

Sam giggled. “That boring?”

Steve took a deep breath to gather the courage to say the next words. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“How exciting you are to me.” Steve closed his eyes as soon as he realized how bad that had sounded. Trust him to use the worse possible pickup line, this wasn’t happening as he expected.

Sam seemed oblivious to his distress and just laughed. “Oh, man. Are you drunk? If I didn’t know better, I would think you are flirting with me!”

Steve scratched the back of his head, nervous. He was a playful flirt kind of guy, and mostly people seemed to assume he didn’t even know he was doing it, ‘haha poor Steve is so innocent he doesn’t know he’s flirting’, and that also mean that he wasn’t taken seriously when he wanted. It’s kinda hard to hit on someone if everyone assumes you are from a time before sex was invented (Steve was sure this was the only way to explain some of the assumptions people made about him).

“Um, I am.” He tried to look at anything that wasn’t Sam’s radiant smile, which only added to his look of discomfort. He had to stop himself from explaining about the serum, as that would destroy whatever little mood was left. “That is, I’m flirting with you. Or trying to. Maybe I’m a little rusty.”

“Oh. Oh!” The look of realization downed upon his face. “That’s… a surprise.”

“A good surprise I hope?” Steve asked, suddenly even more self-conscious.

Sam stepped closer, with a playful smile on his lips. “A very good surprise. So, what was that about me being more exciting than this party?”

Steve mimicked the movement. “That remains to be seen. I may need some proof.”

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

Now things were finally going the right way. “Think we can get out of here?”

Sam laughed. “What? Is Captain America trying to ditch the party?”

“Just wouldn’t want to scandalize Stark’s guests.”

“So what kind of scandalizing action are you planning?”

“Come with me and find out.”

Steve offered his hand to guide Sam away, and if Stark’s fundraising was overshadowed by headlines reading ‘Captain America’s new secret love interest’, then Steve was hardly to blame.


End file.
